2015 Until Dawn Awards
by The Broken Masterpiece
Summary: Come one and all to the first annual Until Dawn Awards! Submit your own stories or those of your favorite authors. Submissions end on November 15th. Rules, Category List, and extra info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Ladies and Gents! Welcome to the first ever Until Dawn Awards!

I'm The Broken Masterpiece, or Remi, and I am the creator of this contest and one of your judges. I've been around this fandom since its first fic and seen it grow to the 262 fics it has now. I know there are some amazing gems in this group and many passionate readers like myself, so I figured it was time to band together and give these great stories the recognition they deserve. This is how things are going to play out:

 **RULES**

\- The story must be at least 3 chapters in or at a word count around 20,000 by November 15th

\- You can NOT be a judge if you have an Until Dawn story, for obvious reasons.

\- I will be contacting your reviewers as they will be the judges of this competition.

\- Both authors and reviewers can submit a story to the contest, but as mentioned before only reviewers can vote.

\- A story can be submitted into multiple categories.

\- When submitting a story make sure to inform me to which categories they are going into.

\- Submissions should be done through PM.

 **CATEGORIES**

\- Best Cannon Revolving Fic

\- Best OC Story

\- Best Sam/Josh

\- Best Chris/Ashley

\- Best Mike/Jessica

\- Best Romance (Overall)

\- Best Hurt/Comfort

\- Best Horror

\- Best Until Dawn fic (Overall)

\- Best Mystery/Suspense

\- Best Non-Canon Pairing

 **Notes**

\- If you don't see a specific category and feel that it should be included then please message me and I will consider adding it to the category list.

\- If you know in advance that you would wish to be a judge, please PM me. I want to have around 30 judges so that we have a good voting pool. Also please be aware that if you are a judge I would like for you to read the submissions in the categories, not just vote for one because it's either the only one you've really read or because you're friends with the author.

\- The judges themselves and their votes will be completely anonymous until the awards are over.

\- Should any questions arise PM me and I will do my best to answer.

\- If you are interested check back here as I will probably keep a list of the entries on this profile.

 **Submissions end on November 30th. Voting will end around January 1st.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fellow Until Dawn fans! I'm just posting a quick update as to what is going on with this project. There has been some changes I feel everyone should be aware of.

\- First off, the categories have been changed slightly. The Rookie of the Year and Best Until Dawn Author categories have been removed. I was talking with some of the other judges and we felt that we should be focusing on the stories, also most UD authors only have one Until Dawn story so its difficult to judge who is the 'best'.

\- The Best Until Dawn OC and Best OC Romance categories have been blended into the Best OC Story category. We decided it would be easier to judge the oc's and their stories as a whole.

\- There is now a Mystery/Suspense category and a Best Non-Canon Pairing category. So if you had a story in the Mike/Sam or Chris/Josh categories they have been moved into Best Non-Canon Pairing. I did leave Sam/Josh as it's own category because it is kind of a canon pairing with all the hints toward their feelings and possible future relationship if things hadn't gone down the way they did.

\- The submissions deadline has been pushed back to November 30th! Which means voting will end December 31st. It's a long push back, but it gives me time to let people know about the project, get the submissions in order, and gives the judges and I time to get out votes together.

\- There is now a forum link on my profile that will take you to the list of categories and an updated list of the nominees.

I think that is everything, I could be wrong, but if there are any other changes I will let you guys know. I do have a good amount of judges, but not the number I originally wanted. If you are interested in judging, please PM me or if anyone has any stories they would want to nominate feel free to. The rules and categories are listed on the first chapter, my profile, and on the forum.

If there are any questions PM, other than that, good luck to everyone that was nominated and thank you to all involved.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Until Dawn Fans! My greatest apologies for this late update! I just got back from a extended family trip to find out the judge I left in charge of this account and who was suppose to have been keeping everything updated while I was gone has disappeared off the face of the earth. I've been spending the past few hours making sure I've got everything that had been missed, updating, sending out PMs, ect.

To address something:

\- We decided not to add in a male/female separated oc categories because it would take away from the overall feel of the award. Just because you have a male oc doesn't hurt your chances of winning. Your stories are being looked at for your writing ability and the quality of your story, it has nothing to do with your OC's gender.

\- Because of the way the category turn out was Mystery/Suspense has been combined with the horror category. So if your story was nominated for Best Horror you can now find it in Best Mystery/Suspense.

After a slight hiccup everything has been taken care of and we can officially begin the voting process! With 23 judges we have a good voting pool. The judges and I wish you all the best of luck. The forum is up on my profile that lists all the nominees and will list the winners at the end of the month.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Years, everyone! It has been a long 2 months since starting this competition and the judges and I have been thoroughly impressed by the quality of writing we have found here. Before I introduce the winners I would like to personally thank the authors for creating such entertaining works. They were all amazing in their own ways and were a joy to read. Another big thanks to the judges who stuck with the competition from beginning to end and those that joined us at the last moment. It was great to such a large number of people willing to take part in the competition, so thank you to everyone who voted.

Now that my thank yous are over, **(Drum roll)** I present you with your 2015 Until Dawn Award Winners!

 **Best Canon Revolving Fic** is:

"After" by IEatBooksForTea

 **Best OC Story** is:

"Take Me to Church" by Artemis Hunters

 **Best Josh/Sam** is:

"Shiver" by Mogitz

 **Best Chris/Ashley** is:

"After" by IEatBooksForTea

 **Best Romance** is:

"Take Me to Church" by Artemis Hunters

 **Best Hurt/Comfort** is:

"Totem Poles" by HeatherIsobel

 **Best Until Dawn fic** is:

"Take Me to Church" by Artemis Hunters

 **Best Mystery/Suspense** is:

"After" by IEatBooksForTea

 **Best Non-Canon Pairing** is:

"Bliss at Dawn" by ShawtyItEli

And there we have it folks. It has been a great amount of fun read your stories and I want you to know they are all amazing. I hope everyone has a great new year and takes advantage of the new chances at hand, and continues to write some Until Dawn fiction :) -The Broken Masterpiece


End file.
